


Make Me Lose Control

by marksrainbow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksrainbow/pseuds/marksrainbow
Summary: It's Mark's birthday, but he's still cooped up in his studio and refuses to come out... although Taeyong and Johhny do have a few tricks up their sleeves





	Make Me Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftServeTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Mark!! As a birthday gift I,, wrote smut.
> 
> I know, you're welcome.
> 
> Also thank you Lilly for introducing me to this ship!

Now, Mark was perfectly fine spending his entire birthday in his studio. He wanted the fans to be happy because when they were happy he was happy. It was fine if he was a little stressed, but it was worth it if it meant making NCTzens satisfied. He didn't expect the members to care much, he still let them sing to him and give him a cake and gifts, he thought that had been enough. What he didn't expect was to be thrown over Johnny's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and be forced into the back of a car, where Jaehyun then blindfolded him.

"What the fuck guys?" he questioned, confusion and anger seeping through his voice.

"Chill dude, we're just gonna take you somewhere real quick after you've been rotting away in that room for hours," Johnny said in the driver's seat.

Mark let out a few mumbled curses before leaning into the seat and folding his arms across his chest.

The ride was short, way to short to even leave SM's grounds.

Mark's suspicions rose as he felt himself climbing familiar stairs and walking down hallways he had definitely been through countless times. He heard sounds of a code being punched in before a door opening and being shoved into the room.

"Thanks, guys, Jaehyun you can go now~" Mark heard Taeyong say from somewhere across the room.

Jaehyun just grumbled before closing the door.

"Ok what the f-" Mark started before Taeyong held his finger to the younger's lips.

"Hush, you've been working for hours straight all alone on your birthday, so Johnny and I decided to get you out and relax," Taeyong spoke softly

"But what are we d-" Mark again was cut off but this time by 2 fingers being pushed into his mouth

He instantly shuts up, lightly sucking on the digits. Mark soon felt a pair of hands caressing his sides, and he could only assume it was Johnny.

"Let's move this elsewhere, hm?" he hears Johnny whisper gravelly in his ear and he shivers before nodding

Taeyong had taken his fingers out before they moved and grabbed Mark's hand as they guided him into another room.

"You know, it's not good to put so much stress on yourself. It's your birthday, have fun, lose control," Taeyong said while in Mark's lap after they had seated themselves on a bed. Mark felt his hands lightly ghosting over his jawline then his collarbones before settling over his nipples. Taeyong squeezed and twisted them gently, relishing in the soft sounds that escaped Mark's lips from the unexpected sensation.

"Taeyong, pl-please," Mark breathily moaned out

"Aw, look at how needy you've become already, why don't you tell us what you want," Taeyong whispered in his ear between placing light kisses all over his neck and behind his ear.

Mark squirmed and gasped for air when he felt Johnny start to suck on his collarbone

"I-I, want, I want you to fuck me," Mark barely managed to get out with how vigilantly Johnny was sucking.

Taeyong hummed, pretending to think before asking, "Which one?"

Mark paused for a minute. Who did he want? Johnny was definitely bigger and wider, but Taeyong was more exciting in bed. Mark was thinking quite hard about this before he had a revelation of a lifetime.

"Both," Mark replied surprisingly steady for how breathless he was a few moments ago

Taeyong and Johnny stopped and looked at each other. They had thought about this scenario multiple times, but both being inside Mark at once wasn't something that had crossed either of their minds. Taeyong regained his composure after a second and ran his fingers through Mark's hair.

"Ok baby, we can do that, but first we need you to be less conservative," he said, thumbing at the collar of Mark's shirt. Before he could even reply, Johnny was already lifting him up and unbuckling his belt. Moments later, Mark was face down on the mattress, bare ass in the air. He heard the two behind him conversing in hushed tones, but right before he was going to open his mouth and ask what was happening, a hot, wet tongue slid over his hole. Mark let out a small shriek from the shock. The tongue circled his rim slowly, dipping in ever so slightly, causing Mark to let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets below him. He cursed and pushed back onto the small muscle, wanting it deeper. The tongue soon picked up its pace, the owner unrelenting as he grabbed Mark's hips to get a better angle. Mark felt a long, thick, lubed, finger pushing in beside the tongue. He released a sound more similar to a whine than anything else. The finger and tongue continued to stretch him out and before long, a second finger was added. It was when the other slid Mark's shirt off and started toying with his nipples again did he drop his head into his arms.

When the third finger was added, the tongue pulled out, but a hand came around to Mark's now rock hard cock, which stood proudly against his stomach. He flat out sobbed as the hand on his cock started moving up and down, smearing pre-cum over his length. The hand on his right nipple had come to a stop and was soon replaced with a mouth. Mark cried out in ecstasy as the three fingers had pounded right into his prostate resulting in him cumming, the hand on his cock milking him through his orgasm.

After he had stopped shaking and had come down from his high, the hands left his nipples and the fingers came out. Mark heard lube being poured and flinched when the cold substance hit his clenching hole. He felt a hand grab his one of his cheeks and shake it before slapping it. Mark jumped. His patience grew short soon and started wiggling his ass. He heard Johnny chuckle before his other cheek got smacked. Mark was about to let out another whine when he felt the tip of a cock pressing against his rim. He didn't even need to push back this time because, Johnny, Mark could tell from the size, was slowly but steadily pushing in. Taeyong was carding his hands through Mark's dark locks to try to distract him from the slight stretch. When Johnny had bottomed out, he and Mark let out lengthy moans.

After a couple minutes, Mark started swiveling his hips, signaling it was ok to move. Johnny wasted no time and pulled almost completely out before pushing all the way back in, his speed inhuman. Mark knew if he wasn't being held up, he would've collapsed into the bed. Although his first orgasm was only a few minutes ago, Mark could feel his hardening cock slapping against his stomach as Johnny pounded into him. Just as he felt he was about to cum again, someone had wrapped their hand at the base of his cock and Mark  _ sobbed _ .

"Pl-please! No!" Mark choked out

"Sorry Markie, I don't know if you can go through three orgasms, so just be a good boy and hold it ok?" Taeyong said in his sickeningly sweet voice while taking his free hand and placing it on Mark's hip.

He felt Johnny move his hands from his waist to spread his cheeks open. Taeyong ran his hand over Mark's rim, causing him to squirm

"Pretty," was all Taeyong said before shoving his cock into Mark's abused hole. Because Taeyong had given Mark no warning or time to adjust, he screamed in pain and pleasure. Mark felt a dry orgasm rip through him. His hot tears soaking through his blindfold, his still achingly hard cock in Taeyong's death grip, the burn of knowing two cocks were buried deep within him all painfully uncomfortable but strangely pleasurable at the same time

"Fuck, he's so- tight," Mark heard Johnny say, the strain evident in his voice

It seemed Mark wasn't the only impatient one because incredibly soon, Johnny started moving, causing all three to moan out in bliss. Johnny and Taeyong could feel each other's cocks dragging on each other, every vein pulsating against their own. The two took turns pulling out and pushing back in, all calling out in pleasure. Mark had completely given up on his arms and was now lying face down on the mattress as one of them was always pounding his prostate. Soon, Taeyong was reminding Mark to wait til as pulled his hand away, but Mark was just so  _ full _ . It took every ounce of self-control not to just spill his seed right then and there. Luckily by the feeling of stuttering hips, Mark could tell Johnny was close, so when he felt his hot sticky semen fill him up, he let himself go and felt the ropes of cum coat his stomach and the bed.

While Mark was riding out his high, Taeyong was too quick to make sure none of Johnny's cum escaped out of Mark's hole. Johnny had pulled out and was laying on the bed, breathless, so Taeyong started again. Mark whined from overstimulation, but Taeyong was set on chasing his release. With the feeling of Johnny's cum coating his cock and Mark's hole sucking him in so gorgeously, Taeyong was emptying his load in no time, mixing it in with the oldest's. He hissed when he felt Mark clench around him before pulling out. But Mark continued to whine and wiggle around.

"What is it?" Taeyong asked softly, before understanding and flipping Mark over before removing the blindfold. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked completely fucked out, and beautiful.

Mark blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the light before looking around and frowning.

"You guys blindfolded me just to bring me to the dorms?" he asked in disbelief

"No, we just thought it'd be more fun," Johnny said with a smile, a wet towel in hand, something he must have gotten when Taeyong was finishing.

Mark pouted despite opening his arms, motioning for Johnny to wipe off the mess.

After they had cleaned themselves and changed the sheets, they were cuddling together, with Mark in the middle. Johnny was spooning the youngest while Taeyong played with Mark's hair, twisting it through his fingers, all three of their legs a tangled mess. Mark hummed, content as he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He smiled as he thought of how great today was, and how great his gifts were, but most importantly, how much he loved his members before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Navigation, a song Hui from Pentagon sang and I strongly suggest you give it a listen!
> 
> (for those asking what happened to my other works, I deleted them bc I wasn't happy with them! I might bring them back, I might not!)


End file.
